


Lying By Omission

by AgentSkyeMorse



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Times, Anyone else pronounce OOC as ooh-K?, Bobbi an Skye are perfect for each other, F/F, Five times they weren't, Half the characters are probably OOC, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I didn't mean for the angst in the middle there, I didn't mean for this entire thing to happen actually, One time they were, Someone should take my computer away before I write something else like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSkyeMorse/pseuds/AgentSkyeMorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times one of the team thought something was happening between Bobbi and Daisy, and the one time it actually was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying By Omission

**_ LYING BY OMISSION _ **

_**1: FITZ** _

"Hold. Still." Fitz was innocent, he swears! He was just innocently going from his bunk to the kitchen for breakfast. Perfectly innocent, and perfectly normal. He didn't mean to hear anything, he certainly didn't mean to hear  _that_.

"Go slower." The second voice demanded from behind the closed bunk. Bobbi's closed bunk. Only one of the voices - the first one - belonged to Bobbi.

"If I go slower, we'll be here all day." Bobbi replied, her voice both patient and exasperated.

"Well, it's not like we have anywhere else to be." The second voice - his sleepy mind finally provided that it was Sk-Daisy - scoffed. "Oh, that feels better." Daisy groaned, Fitz's eyes widened; he thought Bobbi and Hunter were back together, and that Daisy liked that Lincoln guy. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

Bobbi's laugh filtered through the door. "I've done this to myself a few times; you start to figure out how to make it feel better." Don't think about that, don't think about that, don't think about that! Too late, Fitz was thinking about that. He'd never be able to look at Bobbi or Daisy again now.

Bobbi and Daisy?

Their voices went quiet for a few minutes, all Fitz could hear were unintelligible mumbles, he was starting to think he'd imagined it. It wasn't impossible that he'd imagined it, he was half asleep still, everyone knew he could barely function in the mornings. He was starting to walk away from Bobbi's door, convinced it was all just in his head. The ground shook beneath his feet sharply - less than a second, but it was enough to make him stumble - a loud thump came from Bobbi's room.

"FUCK!" Daisy swore loudly. The ground settled again, the other people in the hall started walking again as if nothing had happened.

"Let me just clean my hands before I start again." Bobbi said, Fitz's eyes widened further. Again? They were going again? "Okay, Rockstar, you ready?"

"No." Daisy swore again and whimpered a little, the ground shook a little under his feet.

"You know it wouldn't be so bad if you didn't wait until now to tell me." Fitz had stepped closer to the door, pressing his ear closer to it. What the Hell?

"I thought I could do it on my own." Daisy's voice was soft.

"You don't have to do it on your own, Daisy." Bobbi's voice was just as soft, the same kind of gentle chastising she used when he skipped lunch and stayed in the lab too long. "That's why I'm here."

"I didn't want to bother you."

"It's not a bother. Come to me next time, okay?"

"'Kay." Daisy grumbled, Fitz heard shuffling on the other side of the door.

"Good. All done." More shuffling, a short sigh that could have come from either of them and the door swung open.

"I-I-I-" Fitz stumbled over his words, flushing hotly.

"Hey, Fitz." Bobbi was smiling brightly at him.

"I-I-" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, he couldn't look at her. Bobbi and Daisy!

"Hey, Fitz." Daisy appeared at Bobbi's side, tugging her shit down. Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it. He was thinking about it.

"Keep it dry and clean, I'll come check it tonight, okay?" The blonde addressed Daisy.

"Wait, what?" Fitz frowned; keep what clean? Check what?

"Daisy got shot during her mission and decided to wait until now to tell anyone." Bobbi rolled her eyes while Daisy glared half-heartedly at her. "I had to dig the bullet out and stitch her up in here instead of the lab."

"A bullet! Right. That makes perfect sense." Fitz rambled; Daisy had been shot. That's all. That made perfect sense of the conversation. Bobbi was just patching Skye up, they weren't having sex... He still couldn't look at either one of them.

_**2: COULSON** _

It was a two-man mission of the highest importance. Coulson didn't have many Agents he trusted implicitly, and the ones that he did were limited in their specialties. Simmons was missing, Fitz was running around the globe looking for clues about Simmons, May had gone on vacation and never come back, Hunter was on a vendetta, Mack was just too big and imposing to be subtle.

Skye-Daisy would go in; the missing required a computer specialist and she was one of the best in the world. Morse would go in as a specialist to watch her back. Not that Skye - Daisy, now dammit - couldn't handle herself, but he made a habit not to send anyone in alone unless absolutely necessary.

He watched the security feeds from the Playground, blue eyes tracking his Agents on grainy black and white video. Who still uses grainy black and white cameras?

Regardless of if he was watching the grainy feed, or listening through the comms, he knew that Daisy and Bobbi would get the job done without a hitch.

Coulson could have sworn he only looked away for a minute - maybe it was twenty minutes while he went to get a sandwich - but when he looked back to the feed he was met with Bobbi and Skye pressed against a wall, and each other. He missed them on his first glance of the camera feeds, but on a second look he spotted them against the wall, Bobbi with her face buried in Daisy's neck.

He can't tear his eyes away from the scene and he feels like a lurker. They location is holding a party which is why they went today, so that all the guests would detract from their presence. Daisy's back is against the wall, her arms around Bobbi's neck. The blonde's hands are all over Daisy's hips and waist, blonde hair falling across both of them.

Skye laughs- _Daisy_  laughs, throwing her head back, her short hair flying in that one moment. Bobbi pulls her face from Daisy's neck to look at her. The blonde swoops in again for a second, a quick kiss, before grabbing Daisy's hand and dragging her out of the camera's angle.

What had he just witnessed?

He didn't just watch Bobbi and Daisy groping like teenagers when they were meant to be on a mission... Did he?

"Hey, D.C, we're on our way." Daisy's voice came over the comms and it startled him enough that his prosthetic hand dropped his coffee. "Had to pull out some 'spycraft one-oh-one'." Coulson couldn't make himself say anything.

"Started getting unwanted attention, PDA always makes people uncomfortable." Bobbi provided, Coulson had to agree. Wait, what?

Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable, it was practically lesson 1 in espionage. Did that mean that his surrogate daughter and Bobbi were just pretending to get rid of unwanted attention?

_**3: MAY** _

It had been a tough case for everyone involved. Fitz and Billy Koenig had been running back end and Fitz had to leave in the middle of the mission to throw up - two minutes before Koenig did the same. It was a good thing they weren't field Agents. May had just been the extraction, having heard about the mission too late to help, but getting there in time to pull her girls out.

This might be their Bahrain.

She followed the sounds through the plane to the showers. Daisy had retreated to the showers as soon as she'd finished debriefing with Coulson over video feed, and it had been over an hour. May understood the need to scrub. To be clean. To scrub the blood off her hands, but no matter how much she scrubbed it wasn't enough.

When May reached the bathroom her heart clenched at the sobs on the other side of the door.

"Come on, Rockstar." Bobbi's voice was gentle and soothing, barely heard over the sobs and the still-running shower. "If you scrub anymore, you won't have any skin left." The joke fell flat, but the shower switched off.

"I can feel it, Bobbi." Daisy's voice cracked, "I can still feel it, it won't go away."

"I know, Baby."

"Make it go away, Bobbi." May didn't know the specifics of the case, but there had been a Gifted who could become intangible... Daisy had ended up with her hands inside the mans chest to stop him.

"I've got you, Baby." May tapped on the bathroom door and it only took a moment for it to swing open. Daisy on the floor wrapped in a fluffy white towel with puffy eyes and red nose.

"Bobbi." A shaking hand reached out from the towel to the blonde. In an instant Bobbi was back on the floor.

"I'm here, Baby." A gentle kiss to Daisy's temple and May felt like she was intruding.

Anything May could do would have to wait until later, as long as Bobbi was there Daisy looked like she'd be okay until they could get back to base. Okay was a very relative term. On the way back to the cockpit she ran into Mack.

"How's Daisy?" Even the gentle giant looked nauseas.

"Bobbi's with her." Because she couldn't say she was okay, or fine, or that she'd be okay. But, she could say who she was with.

"Guy got his hands on Bob- _in_  Bobbi." Mack shuddered at the memory. "Daisy waited until he let her go, then did to him what he was gonna do to Bobbi." Daisy had been clinging to the friend she nearly lost, making sure the blonde was still with her, that the right person had died that day.

_**4: SIMMONS** _

"That feels good." Simmons faltered on her way past the rec room. The door was barely cracked open, just enough for sound to escape and a glimpse into the room. "Seriously, you are really good at that." Bobbi. It was Bobbi's voice, laced with moans.

"You're only just figuring this out?" And Daisy?

"Known it for ages, Babe." Bobbi replied, groaning at the end. "You just don't do this enough."

"I do it as much as you."

"Come on, Rockstar, you're way better at it than me." Bobbi whined, Simmons hesitantly peeked through the crack in the door. Half afraid of what she might see; she had no desire to see two of her closest friends naked. "You're  _really_  good with the vibrations."

"And you can do that  **thing**  with you're fingers." Simmons finally spots the duo; Bobbi sitting on the couch with her head tossed back, blonde hair splayed over the cushions, Daisy kneeling on the floor in front of her and-Simmons flushed and looked away, Bobbi's pants were hanging over the arm of the couch. Surely, there were better places for such intimate actions?

"If I could get this result with my fingers, you wouldn't be here." Bobbi said, Simmons frowned to herself, she thought Bobbi and Hunter were back together? Every other time she saw either of them they acted like a squabbling married couple. Perhaps she had been reading the signs wrong? Social sciences were a soft science after all. Not that she'd ever tell Bobbi or Andrew that.

"I see, just get rid of me the first chance you get." Daisy teased, Simmons risked another peek into the rec room - she wasn't a voyeur! She just wanted to know what she'd have to disinfect.

"Not if you keep doing this for me." Bobbi was grinning down at Daisy, who was sitting back on her heels with a proud smile. "Seriously, Rockstar, thank-you. From the bottom of my knee."

"Dork." Daisy rolled her eyes as she got up, tossing Bobbi her pants. Of course, her knee must have been hurting and Daisy was just giving her a massage or something. Completely innocent. No need to disinfect anything.

_**5: MACK** _

"Hey, Daisy Chains, we still on for tonight?" Bobbi questioned when Daisy and Mack walked into the kitchen where she was making coffee. Daisy's brown eyes darted up to Mack warily for a second.

"Um, yeah." The younger woman glanced back to Bobbi with a hot flush on her cheeks. "Uh, eight, right?"

"Right." The blonde grinned, squeezing her hand as she left the kitchen with her coffee. "Don't forget snacks this time, we're not stopping again because you get the munchies."

"Once." Daisy called to her retreating back. "And I didn't say we had to stop, I said I could multitask."

"You guys got a date tonight or somethin'?" Mack hummed to his partner, tossing her a bottle of water.

"Something." Daisy frowned, picking at the S.H.I.E.L.D label on her bottle.

"Okay." He wasn't suspicious. No matter what Fitz said, or how close Simmons thought the two had gotten. Even if he did notice that Daisy was the one Bobbi would curl around at movie nights now.

"Bobbi's tutoring me, okay?" Daisy finally snapped under his gaze. "I never finished high school and I didn't want to ask Fitz or Simmons because even though they wouldn't mean it, they'd be kind of patronising, so I asked Bobbi to tutor me so I can get my G.E.D."

"Tutoring?" Mack repeated slowly. "So, a study date?"

_**1: HUNTER** _

Lance Hunter had had a long few days and he was looking forward to crawling into bed and not getting up until New Years. He had a nice plan; sleep for three days, see if Bob wanted a roll in the sheets - rekindle their on again off again fling... Were they on right now or off? - then sleep for another three days. Solid plan.

A solid plan that was shot to Hell when he opened the bedroom door - he miscalculated, okay, his room was right next to Bobbi's, it was an easy mistake to make. "What the bloody Hell is going on here?" Bobbi was naked - yay! - in bed, hair all messy, lips red with kisses, nipples peaked with arousal... Daisy was also in the bed, just as naked and messy and kissed, and what the bloody Hell?

"Hunter!" Bobbi yanked the sheet over both of them, but he'd already seen far too much of the young inhuman he considered a sister. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? This is my room." He yelped, eyes wide, staring at the flushed faces of his ex and Daisy. "What are you doing here? Both of you? Naked! Why are you naked?"

"This is my room, Hunter." A pillow was thrown at his head, and it hit him because he was too stunned to move. "And what does it look like we're doing? Get out!" Another well-aimed pillow hit the door with enough force to slam it shut.

"Hunter?" Apparently his yelling had attracted the rest of the team. "What are you doing?"

"Bobbi." The Englishman managed to spit out. "And Daisy."

Mack shook his head; "man, they're just studying, apparently Bobbi's a real hard-ass about that stuff."

"Studying?" Hunter shook his head. "Studying what? Human anatomy? Why would they be naked if they're studying?  **That**  was not studying."

"Naked?" Fitz mumbled from his end of the hall. "I  _told you_  something was going on, Simmons." All heads turned back to the door that had just slammed when it creaked open.

Bobbi poked her head out, looking annoyed, settling a glare on each of them before speaking. "Yes, we're having sex. Have been for months, and you're all horrible spies if you didn't figure it out." Daisy's head poked under Bobbi's.

"Seriously, it's not like we've been hiding it, how could you not have figure it out? I have't even used my room in three weeks." The inhuman added before ducking back into the room.

"And no-one felt the bloody need to tell me?" Hunter rounded on the team once Bobbi had retreated as well, the door clicking shut behind her and a lock sliding into place.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I honestly have no idea where this came from! One second I'm writing a new chapter of S.T.U.D.E.N.T.S, the next I have this thing on my computer...
> 
> Also, this is my first attempt at 'Daisy' and my official count for the number of times I had to retype Skye to Daisy is 17! I'm having trouble adjusting to Daisy.


End file.
